


May we Meet Again, In a Better Life

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Brave New World Anthology, Character Development, F/M, Family Bonding, Post-Canon, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers, praise the betas, this one had a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: With his mother gone, Morgan will have to cope with a life without Robin. It proves harder than anything he went through before, to the point of making his friends and family worry for his life. How long will it take for Robin to come back?





	1. Anxiety

"May we meet again, in a better life."

_“Those were her last words.” Chrom said. The two of them were separated from the rest of the army during the decisive battle, so only Chrom saw her last moments. “But don’t give up hope!” He kept talking over his own tear-stained face. “The Morgan from this world is yet to be born. We have to believe we’ll meet again in due time!” The Exalt put his hand over the boy’s shoulder._

_The apprentice tactician was holding his mother’s book with all his strength and looked up at Chrom, his lips trembling._

_“B-but Luci is three years older than me.” He said with woebegone eyes, clinging to the prince’s shoulder with one hand, securing the book with the other. “S-she wouldn’t take that long, right?” He tried to smile, but the heavy atmosphere didn’t let him. “Right?!” He looked around desperately, but the Shepherds avoided eye contact with him._

_His arms sagged for a moment, then he hugged the book again._

_“Mother…”_

_Chrom squeezed the boy’s shoulder and turned to his army._

_“We will find her, Shepherds! No matter what it takes!”_

**0o0o0o0**

… But before being a man, Chrom was a ruler. He had to aid his people before asking for something in return. Sending soldiers home and providing assistance to the villages struck by the war were his priorities. Both Lucina and Morgan remained at the castle to look for information regarding Grima’s Legend, while the Young Shepherds disbanded to the unknown land.

It was only two months later that the Exalt made a public appearance, not as a ruler, but as a man, and asked the people to help him find Robin. She’d shown herself to the public before, so they knew who to look for.

The following month was hectic – information about a white-haired woman spotted across the land poured down to a point that they were short on people to send so they could confirm her identity.

“A woman with a remarkable genius is said to be traveling around Boldum and Woodham?” Chrom frowned, putting a hand over his chin after receiving the information from his second-in-command. “This is quite a stretch from what we’re looking for, but…”

Morgan stormed inside, panting. He’d heard the news from the rank and file soldiers who came with Frederick from the public meeting.

“I’ll go!” His small chest went up and down rapidly as he gasped for air. “Please, Father, let me go check!”

Running short of options, Chrom hesitated. He knew how frantic the boy had been since Robin’s… Well, he was aware how attached the boy was to his mother. Making him run around in circles might not be what’s best for him.

Then again, how could Chrom really know if the rumors were untrue? Heck, Robin might be napping under some tree in one of those villages at this very moment!

The Exalt massaged the bridge between his eyes and sighed.

“Alright, but—“

“May I also ask for permission to go, Father?” Lucina had arrived a little after her brother, and stood behind him while waiting for Chrom to make a decision. He nodded and gave her a rather tension-filled relaxed smile.

“Perfect, Lucina. I was about to ask for you. Keep an eye on him, will you?” The princess gave him a short bow.

“Of course. Now we will start making preparations.” She turned to her brother and to the rank and file soldiers who followed her through the corridor. “This will be a week-long ride to a chilly location! Let’s pack with caution.”

Feeling his insides twirl with mostly two kinds of emotion – hope and loneliness – Morgan nodded and hugged the book closer.

“I will make it in three days!” He ran at full speed before his sister could tell otherwise. “Wait for me, Mother!”

Inside the meeting room, Frederick turned from the door to his liege. “Was that wise, milord? Asking Lady Lucina to go at this critical time of her new career?”

Becoming the Exalt meant that Chrom had to watch over the entire kingdom and oversee not only his personal guard, the Shepherds, but also the entire army, the Royal, City and Common Guards and the Police Knights. Not to mention his public meetings with his people, along with tax management, securing the border, providing homes for those who lost theirs during the war, raising his own child…

Simply put, Chrom didn’t have the time to command everything on his own, so he decided to appoint Leaders to his divisions. Lucina was made First-in-Command of the Shepherds, while Frederick rose to Captain of the Royal Knights and personal guard of the Exalt. It has been but a month since the princess’ new allocation, hence Frederick’s concern. Chrom sighed and sat on his throne – even though he _still_ wasn’t comfortable about doing so.

“Don’t ask me that, Frederick. I know Lucina has her obligations as the Leader of the Shepherds, but don’t ask me to send Morgan alone to that place!” He ruffled his own hair and sighed once again. “It’s not that I don’t trust his skills – he was an essential asset during the war with the Grimleal, after all – but I fear he’s being reckless by volunteering.”

Saying nothing, Frederick only bowed in acknowledgment.

**0o0o0o0**

The chilly air felt like small needles piercing Morgan’s rosy skin, all the while crushing his lungs every time he breathed. But no, he wouldn’t stop. Not when he managed to shorten the six-day trip in half. Not when he could almost feel his mother’s warmth again!

Though he felt sorry for his horse, Morgan urged the beast to go faster, faster, _faster_!

“Morgan, slow down!” Lucina yelled, catching up with him. The boy had ran ahead of the convoy when they entered the snowy land. “You need to check the surroundings before storming in!”

He squeezed the reins until his gloved hands turned white and frowned. He knew he would cry if he opened his mouth, so he just pulled the reins and stopped.

“Mother could be there, waiting for us, Sis!” The boy bit his lip, feeling his warm tears get cold as soon as they left his eyes. Lucina aligned her horse with his.

“I know, but we need to be mindful of our surroundings, too. What would she say if she saw how you abandoned the convoy and entered unknown land without scouting it beforehand?” She reached for his cheek as he looked down in embarrassment. “Not very much like a tactician, isn’t that right?” The princess used her coat’s sleeve to wipe his tears while he nodded.

“I’m sorry.” He sniffled and finished drying his face on his own. Lucina gave his head a pat and turned her horse back to where the convoy was.

But there was no need to rush in first place.

Robin wasn’t there.

The ‘woman with a remarkable genius’ was a traveling story-teller with honeyed words and a knack for music. Morgan ran up to her at the end of the day, blurry-eyed.

“D-did you hear about my Mot—” He sniffled and corrected himself. “About a white-haired tactician? Amnesiatic? Wearing a coat just like this one?” Flabbergasted, the woman didn’t have time to answer one question before another one popped up. “Maybe she remembers her name! It’s Robin! Or if she’s wearing a ring with this brand…” He took off his right hand’s glove and showed his Brand of the Exalt to the woman. She blinked and was about to shake her head, but he didn’t stop. “Or have you heard about any feats she’d done? It _has_ been almost three months, so I bet Mother—”

A hand over his shoulder startled the boy, making him gasp. He was so worked up an involuntary tear fell almost instantly. Without any words, Lucina just squeezed her hand and shook her head, silently asking him to let the woman go. His lips trembled.

“B-but Luci, Mother is—M-mother is…” Without finishing the sentence, he threw himself into his sister’s arms, sobbing. Biting her own lip, Lucina just stroked his head until he was collected enough to go back to camp – they’d go back to Ylisstol first thing in the morning.

**0o0o0o0**

Chrom took the news with grief, as he took every other one regarding this matter. Every envoy he’d sent to confirm the rumors had returned empty-handed. But more important than that was the worry everyone felt towards Morgan.

Yes, everyone missed Robin terribly, but not like her youngest child. According to Lucina, they were inseparable even at their own time. To top it off, apart from the memories he’d made during the war, the only thing he could recall was her – his Mother. She meant the world to him, almost literally, and he wasn’t taking the situation very well.

After they came back, he’d shut himself into Robin’s study and hasn’t left since. Only after going through half of her tactical thinking tomes did he let himself out.

“Morgan…!” Lucina rushed to his room as soon as she heard the news. “Little Brother, it’s been three weeks!” The boy was lying over a couch close to the window, his favorite book on his lap. He was pale.

“I’m sorry I worried you…” He looked down at his own hands, feeling his sister’s on his face. “I was just trying to be a little closer to Mother’s way of thinking, so I wouldn’t make the same mistake of rushing ahead again.”

“More important than that, Little Brother: Have you been eating well? Your complexion does not look good.” The concern on her voice was almost palpable as she felt his temperature and turned his head to the sides to check his color.

Her nail scratched his neck slightly and he giggled.

“That tickles, Sis.” Hearing the smile in his voice made her exhale the air she hadn’t noticed she’d held in. “I’m okay, don’t worry!” He puffed his chest and looked at the horizon. “I’m ready to go to the next location!” Holding her breath again, Lucina felt her hands turning cold.

“Next location?”

“Yeah! Didn’t you hear?” He was smiling, but she didn’t feel his usual warmth. Was he faking it? “A report about a woman wearing plegian clothing came from around the oasis you found Laurent in! There are around four or five villages there, so they might’ve found Mother for sure!” The princess felt cold sweat itching down her temple.

“Morgan—“

“And it’s only a one-day travel from here!” He smiled again, which made Lucina’s heart ache.

She lifted her chin and braced herself for what she was about to say. “Look, Morgan.”  He opened his mouth to keep talking, but she cut him off. “Morgan!” He closed his mouth in a line in response. “I want Mother back as much as you do, Little Brother. The gods know how much I want her back.”

She put both of her hands on his shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet and kept going. “But don’t get your hopes up like that.” She felt his shoulders sag, and his lips trembled. “We need to approach this issue carefully, Morgan. Wanting to find her, but being prepared not to.”

He looked down, and Lucina lowered her head to try to look into his eyes. “Can you do that?”

He closed his mouth and clenched his hands around his— Robin’s — book. When he spoke, it was but a mumble. Lucina turned her head to hear it more clearly.

“Hm?”

“No way!” He shot up, cutting off the contact they had. “I don’t want to get used to the idea of not having Mother here!” His eyes welled up, but he quickly dried them with his sleeve. “… I’ll go tomorrow, Sis! And Mother _will_ be there!”

Lucina was left inside her brother’s room, along with her aching heart and warm tears.

**0o0o0o0**

But once again, Robin wasn’t there.

Not knowing what to do, father and daughter could only watch Morgan’s grief. He didn’t push them away when they tried to comfort him, but they all knew only one person could make his tears stop.

He did it again. He shut himself inside his Mother’s study and devoured more of her knowledge. Then, he went to another location where she supposedly was.

But she wasn’t.

She wasn’t _anywhere_.

Morgan kept coming and going, always doing the same procedure: One to two weeks studying and the rest of his time filled with searching. Lucina accompanied him whenever she could, but her duties as the Leader of the Shepherds kept her in Ylisstol most of the time. She feared her brother was running himself ragged and cursed her own powerlessness.

Unsurprisingly, the boy fell ill. Fourteen months after Robin’s disappearance, Morgan collapsed. He was just passing by the Shepherds’ garrison when he crumpled to the ground.

“ _Morgan_!” Lucina heard her own voice shriek, running to his aid. She carried him to his room inside the castle and only sighed in relief after three physicians and healers agreed that he was only overworked.

“Three to five days resting should be enough. Even earlier than that, since he’s young, but to be safe, don’t let him overexert himself for the next few days.” They all concurred, and Lucina asked Lissa to keep an eye out for him during the times she wasn’t around.

Mild fever, gasping for air. Normal. Cold hands and shivering. Unusual, but not unheard of. Extreme fatigue and no appetite. Normal.

Symptoms lasting and worsening by the course of two weeks. Abnormal.

Morgan had nightmares during the times he was asleep – which has been most of the time, lately; he felt too tired to even get out of the bed – and most of them had the same content: The decisive battle whereupon they defeated the Fell Dragon. The last time he saw his Mother.

Would that be the last time ever? Wouldn’t they meet again before the end? Because he could feel – Morgan could feel his end approaching. Without his Mother by his side, everything he believed in and thought of shattered under his feet. From the beginning, he only had her. She was his only memory and his pillar of strength. He couldn’t brave the world (whether this or the previous one) by himself. More than that, he didn’t want to. Without her, even his cheerfulness was meaningless.

“M-Mother…” Was what he mumbled from time to time during his sleep. Dozens of royal and common physicians together with healers looked into his situation, but none of them could say for sure what had happened. It really was over exhaustion at first, but now it had escalated.

They speculated that he wasn’t sick of the body, but of the mind; his flesh couldn’t contain the strain his mind was suffering and was breaking down under it.

Lucina, Chrom and Lissa took turns to look after him during the nights. They all held his hand the whole time, and that sometimes made him drift back into reality.

But after the second month of illness, the royals turned desperate. The previous month, Lucina had written letters to her time-traveling friends, pleading them to come back and aid her during this time of grief. She was terrified of admitting it, but she was getting ready for the worst.

The letters reached a handful of them, so Severa, Owain, Noire and Inigo arrived within the moon. Morgan hadn’t woken up for two days, and his fever kept rising.

Lucina sat by his side and touched his hand, her face but a shadow of what she was. The dark circles under her eyes and the pale of her skin made her the picture of suffering.

“Morgan, you have visitors.” Her warm tone and soft smile tore her friends’ hearts. Noire avoided looking at the scene altogether, clutching her hand over her chest.

To their surprise, the boy opened his eyes. He slowly focused on his sister.

“…Sis?” He smiled, but then saw something move with the corner of his eye and looked at the group assembled around his bed. “Everyone’s here, too…!” Lucina helped him sit, putting a pillow behind his back so he could lie on it. “What’s the occasion?”

His smile hurt.

No one knew what to say, so they kept standing around in silence. Morgan tilted his head in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” His mind refused to believe he was sick; the fever made him think he was acting normally. Seeing him act as usual had a stronger sting over their hearts.

Severa bit her own lip. _Alright, I’ll cry my eyes out by myself later, so let’s do this!_ She thought before stepping up. “Okay, if you all want me to be the bad guy, I’ll be the bad guy.” She swallowed her tears, put her hands on her hips and wore an annoyed façade. “What do _you_ think is wrong, Morgan?”

Caught by surprise, no one knew how to react. Morgan opened his mouth to reply, but the pigtailed woman was faster.

“No, wait, let me tell you. Reality check: Your Mother’s missing.” Noire gasped and reached for Severa’s shoulder, but stopped herself when she saw Owain and Inigo trying to do the same. They couldn’t bring themselves to stop her.

Morgan’s and Lucina’s eyes widened.

“Reality check number two? You’re not doing anything to un-miss her!” She pointed, and he gasped.

“Th-that’s not—”

“True? Ah, but it is!” She shrugged, feeling like a dagger was being buried into her heart with each word that left her mouth. “You’re not doing anything and are just waiting to shrivel up and die before actually trying to search for her. Oh, so you went to look for her like a blind man running around in the middle of a volley of arrows?”

Lucina had given them a brief explanation of his situation before seeing them into his room. Severa went on. “Looook at how proud I am of you!” She waved her hand, dismissing everything he’d done the previous year. “Let me tell you, Morgan: You didn’t do anything!”

She slammed the footboard with both hands and leaned onto it. She felt that if she didn’t move, her tears would escape. “You waited here like a puppy who lost its master and went around trying to think you were doing something useful, but guess what: You weren’t! You just got yourself sick with separation anxiety and worried everyone!”

“W-what could I have done, then?!” Even he was surprised at how loud that sounded, despite not having the strength to do so. Lucina flinched in surprise; not even when they’d fought about him being Falchion’s heir he had used that tone.

“You could’ve looked for her yourself!” Severa yelled in response, feeling that her last wall against the tears was crumbling. “You’re not a kid anymore, Morgan, even if you’re the youngest of us!” She tried to keep it down, but her tone got louder by the second. “You fought as much as any of us; and you’ve learned, and you’ve grown alongside everyone! So why didn’t you go look for her?!” A stubborn tear escaped, but Severa quickly dried it. “Do you know why only the four of us have come?!”

Taken aback by her voice, Morgan shook his head slightly. Lucina held his arm with one hand and squeezed it.

Severa didn’t stop. “All of us cared about Robin, Morgan! We were all looking for her with our own means!” Another tear escaped; another tear dried. “Do you know where Laurent is? He went to the southern continent, to that unknown land, and try to discover more about the legend of the Fell Dragon over there!”

Morgan covered his mouth with his hand. Another continent? His searches had led him at most to the Feroxi port, but never beyond his own land.

“And Nah? Do you know what she’s been doing?” Before he could react, she continued. “She’s in training with Tiki, learning the ways of the Voice! She’s trying to borrow the Divine Dragon’s power to help search for Robin!” Severa sobbed between her speech. _Aaah, to hell with it, I’ll just cry in shame later for crying here!_ “We’re all doing everything we can to look for Robin, but why aren’t you, the one with the strongest connection with her?!”

Her words felt like a slap on the face. Morgan looked down at his hands, his eyes as wide as they could get.

“Knowing Robin, I know she wouldn’t blame you for waiting, or heck, she might even feel guilty for letting you feel this way, but what about _you_?!”

“What about… me?” He said under his breath. Not even Lucina heard him.

“What do you feel? What do you want to tell her after she comes back?!” Severa almost didn’t breathe, she was saying everything that was coming to her as fast as she could. “Will you have anything new to tell her? ‘Oh, Mother, I’m so glad you’re okay! I’m the same as I’ve been ever since you left! I didn’t grow up, my time stopped, but hey, I’m your cute son, right?’ is what you’re going to say?!”

“H-hey, that might be a little too much—” Owain touched her shoulder, but she slapped his hand.

“Don’t touch me!! I’m not done!!” She cried, quite literally. Her face was flooding with tears. Turning back to her target, Severa pointed at him, almost with disgust, raising her chin. “Is that what you want your mother to see? This sad excuse of a prince, writhing away because he can’t see his mommy?!” Morgan kept his head down. “Well, guess what, we all can’t! Our mothers aren’t here either! But do you see any of us on a bed?!”

“B-but Severa, he doesn’t have any memories beside—” Noire tried to intervene, to no avail. Her friend cut her mercilessly.

“ _No memories_?! ‘No memories’, you say? What about the time we spent together here, after reuniting? What about the vacation we took at those hot-springs? Or even the short time we spent in Ylisstol while Frederick was searching for the last Gemstone?! Did he also forget all of those?!”

Finally, the boy looked up at his friend, his eyes not focused.

“I don’t know about any of you—” Severa opened her arms and looked around the room. “But those were the best memories I’ve ever—” She swallowed a sob. “I’ve ever had in my entire life! The happiest moments of my life were spent over that brief year we fought that war! And that’s what keeps me going, even though I have a million of bad memories inside! But you don’t! You’re clean, you only have the good part!” Inigo put a hand over her shoulder, and she finally broke down. Sniffling, she shook her head, as if asking him to stop the contact. Noire put her hand over Inigo’s, and Owain put his over her’s.

Severa covered her face to sob.

Morgan put his hand over his mouth, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

“So why is it that you’re bedridden like that?” She said between sobs. “Where’s our annoyingly cheerful Morgan, and what… is he planning to do?” That last sentence was almost a whisper as she said it after covering her face with her hands. Noire touched her other shoulder, and Severa threw herself into the taller girl’s arms.

“I…” He clenched his fists and felt his heart thump so strongly it could very well leap off of his chest. “I’ll look for her!” He said as loud as he could. “I will brave the world and show Mother how strong and wise I’ve become!!” He jumped on the bed, trying to balance himself, but didn’t even manage to get on his own feet.

“Careful, now, Little Brother.” Lucina dried her tear-stained face after catching her wobbly brother. “First, you have to get better.” Morgan smiled shyly, scratching his cheek. Lucina helped him sit back against the pillow once again.

“Sis, could you bring me paper and ink? I want to write down everything I want to do!” She was about to refuse – after all, he needed to rest first – but he kept talking. “First, I got to go to Mother’s secret study, then I’ll—”

“What was that about a secret study, Morgan?” Lucina raised a brow. He clapped both hands over his mouth. “Morgan…?” Her tone was saying ‘you will be scolded if you don’t tell me the truth,’ which made him flinch. But she sighed and smiled, putting a tuft of hair behind his ear. “All right, you can tell me later. Now you will rest and focus on getting better, you hear?”

His bright smile made her feel like crying again. Oh, how she missed it! Ever since that unfortunate event, she hadn’t seen him smile like that. How gratifying was it to finally bask into his warm laugh.

“Okay! I’ll get better in no time, you’ll see!” He nodded at his sister and turned to the pair that was tip-toeing away from the bed onto the door. “Um, Severa!” He meant to get up again, but Lucina’s protective hand stopped him. The pigtailed mercenary dried her face as best as she could and raised her chin when she looked at him.

“W-what?” Her failed attempt of confidence made Noire and Owain smile. Inigo was fighting back his tears.

“Thanks!” The boy gave his brightest smile yet. Severa blushed and crossed her arms.

“Humph! Y-You better be grateful! Look at the mess I made out of myself because of you!” She avoided his gaze and looked to the wall. Inigo dried his tears with a smile.

“And I am! Really, thank you, Severa! I don’t think I could’ve had this idea if it were not for you!” She glanced at him over her raised chin and feigned lack of interest.

“Oh, and what was this idea?”

“I’ll make a chronicle! I’ll write about every bits and pieces of our future I remember, plus our time together and, more importantly, I want to write about how the world is doing after Mother’s sacrifice! I want her to know how everyone she saved is faring, so she won’t feel out of place when she comes back!”

“Whaat? But then you’re still hung up over your mother! That’s not what I was trying to do here, you know!”

He laughed at her retort.

“But it’s different! I want to go out into this world and see it for myself, feel it for myself and come back home and tell Mother about it! What if we end up bumping into each other on the road? How crazy would that be?” He waved his arms around, trying to express how great it would be. “I want her to see how much I managed to do without her help and I want her to praise me for that!”

Severa blushed and pointed at him.

“Aren’t you embarrassed of saying such childish stuff out loud?!” Severa belittled his words, even though that’s what really passed inside each and every one of the child’s heads. They just wanted to be praised by their parents for their efforts. Morgan was just the first one to voice such desire.

“But that’s what I want!” Lucina giggled alongside her brother. “I also want to help a lot of people! Lots and lots! I know it won’t ever compared to how many lives Mother’s saved, but I want to put her teachings in use!” He turned to his sister. “Oooh, maybe I can become Miriel’s disciple for a while? I really want to show Mother my cool magic when she returns!”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to try to master Falchion so you could be the ultimate tactician with the ultimate weapon?”

“Yeah! There’s that, too! Thanks for reminding me, Sis!” He looked to his hands, as if searching for a missing pen that was over his ear all this time. “I really need that paper and ink, though! Can’t risk forgetting everything I thought of just now!”

“All right, but I will be the one doing the writing, is that fine? I want you to lie down to regain your strength.” Morgan nodded happily. Owain pulled a chair to the boy’s bedside and struck a pose.

“If you’re going out there, then I guess we’ll need to increase The Fated Hour’s workload!” Even when they were separated, Owain always managed to come back from time to time to do the Fated Hour with Morgan. During the last year, those were some of the few times Morgan actually laughed from the heart.

“Of course! I want you to teach me how you did that Flabbergast Flame Slicer, too!” The other prince snarked.

“Hah, ‘twas but a prelude of my immense and destructive power!”

“I totally call no fair on that one! You had the sun on your back, so I couldn’t see your moves at all!” Lucina had already gotten the paper, but was waiting for the right moment to step into their talk. Noticing that, Severa nudged the blonde prince’s shoulder.

“All right, all right, nerd time is over! I didn’t come here to listen you ramble, Owain!”

“None looked down on the Fated Hour and lived, salty-tongued sorceress!” Still immersed in his own world, Owain put his hand in front of his face and snickered.

“ _What_?? Are you calling me a witch?!” Her shriek on his ear made Owain get up.

“W-what? No!” His face retorted into a confused expression.

“You’re slipping out of character...” Inigo whistled, stealing the seat and turning to Morgan. “When you go out, remember to call me! I know the best little places to spend the night in.”

“Oh, that’s right! I wasn’t thinking of spending the nights at inns, so thank—”

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO CORRUPT HIM, ARE YOU, INIGO?” Noire’s voice could be heard from a 120 ft. radius. Everyone inside the room covered their ears.

“You think too little of me, milady!” With the atmosphere changed, their talk stretched throughout the night, and Chrom found himself inside Morgan’s room in the middle of the night only to see four people sleeping on the bed – the girls and Morgan – one on the couch – Owain – and one on the armchair – Inigo. The latter two had drawn sticks to decide who would have the couch during the night, and the male dancer shamefully lost (he asked for three rematches and still lost them all).


	2. Conviction

Morgan was back on his feet in one week. Yarne and Brady stopped by during his recovery, the latter drowning in tears before even stepping into the palace. Both of them hugged the prince at the same time after realizing he wasn’t in danger anymore.

“I thought you were going extinct, Morgan!!” Yarne cried, snuggling his head onto the boy’s hair. 

Morgan only laughed in response.

“Y’aint’ allow’d ta… leave us yet, you squirt!” Brady sniffled, drying his tears as soon as they left his eyes with one hand, the other clutching the boy’s mantle.

“I’m sorry I worried you!” Morgan replied happily, wrapping one arm around each of his friends’ waist.

“Oh yeah? You don’t look sorry enough!” Brady let go altogether, pointing at the prince’s face. 

Morgan was just so happy he couldn’t help but laugh.

“But I am! And grateful! Thank you so much for coming to see me, both of you!” He proceeded to give each a hug. “How have you guys been? Let’s have breakfast while you tell me your stories!” Without waiting for their response, Morgan pulled them by their arms towards the kitchen.

Yarne had accompanied Laurent during his first months of search, but he wouldn't board a ship to save his life, so he ventured into wooded areas. Those were the safest places for him to be, in his mind, and he hoped that Robin would have the same line of thought and that he would bump into her. Who knows, maybe tacticians and taguels had the same kind of self-preservation thoughts and sought the same safe havens? As it turned out, he fell into rivers, rolled down cliffs, was chased by bees (also by bears), and avoided bandits interested in skinning him to make knits scarfs.

“I just want to live quietlyyy!” He cried, holding his head with his hands, banging it on the table. Morgan noted everything with a big smile on his face, even if it looked as though he was making fun of the taguel. 

Brady watched everything with the biggests of scowls. “So you writin’ a novel?” 

Distracted by the taguel, it took Morgan a moment to be aware of Brady’s question. “No, it’s a chronicle! Could you also tell me what you’ve been up to during this time, Brady?” His eyes gleamed and his pen was ready to write. 

At first, the priest felt like refusing, but the boy’s expecting eyes and Lucina’s previous letter made him sigh in defeat. “Aight, but you ain’t publishing this or anythin’ like that, rite?”

“Oh, no! I just want to show Mother how everyone’s been during the time she was away!”

“Then it’s fine, then.” Brady nodded, crossing his arms. “Well, should begin from the beginning, eh? Like when me an’ Inigo…” Since Brady had never been the most physically fit of the group, he excelled at talking. His tale was the most detailed of all, and Morgan learned new details that Inigo hadn’t mentioned from the time both of them were traveling together as Dancer and Violinist. Speaking of the dancer, Inigo still hadn’t left the palace as he was keeping track of Morgan’s health alongside Severa and Noire. Owain had been spirited away by his mother, and was being held captive around her quarters.

The breakfast they planned turned into lunch, then dinner, all the while the table filled with people. Noire arrived late due to her searching for her mother’s laboratory, looking for a curse used to find missing people. Morgan’s notes already exceeded twenty pages, and not even the pain in his joints stopped him from asking more and more about everyone’s searches. Lucina showed up during the evening and took over the note-taking part, alleviating his hands from the strain.

“There, Sis, write about how he did that backflip!” The princess put her hair and sleeves up, ready for intense writing: Owain had arrived.

“Leave it to me, Little Brother! I will not fail!” The other prince’s stories, as exaggerated as they might be, actually matched to some new urban legends that were brewing around the kingdom; about oddball heroes matching his descriptions saving the people in distress.

Half of the Royal Family was dining at the kitchen rather than at the royal dining hall. Lissa accompanied her son and often pulled his ear when she felt he was telling more than what actually happened. Frederick and the servants tried to shoo them away numerous times, but ended up giving in and dining alongside them. With Chrom’s arrival, the royal hall had been completely neglected, making the kitchen burst into action.

Only when the notes surpassed sixty pages did they stop. Not because of the notes, no, but because Morgan fell asleep over his sister’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see that he regained his spirits, but maybe he gained a little  _ too  _ much?” Severa snorted, helping Lucina pull her brother into her arms.

“I am happy, Severa. Everyone.” She looked at her friends and family around the table. “Like I haven’t been for a long time. Thank you for staying with him today.” Lucina gave them a short bow, making sure to keep her brother safely in her arms. They all nodded, and the children rose from their chairs to escort her to Morgan’s room. Brady took the papers and organized them while they walked.

“Hey, I just had the loveliest idea.” Inigo said in a low voice, when they were a few paces away from Morgan’s room.

Brady kept his attention to the papers and asked, “Oh yea? And what’s that?”

“Why don’t we all write a letter to him or something along these lines? Maybe one for Robin, too, since he’ll be giving the entire book to her.”

“That’s actually nice, Inigo! I didn’t know you had it in you.” Severa nodded. 

Inigo took it as a compliment. Brady, Yarne, Noire and Lucina also acknowledged. After placing her brother in his bed, the princess led their friends to the antechamber. Brady handed her Morgan’s notes, which she carefully put away inside a dresser.

Each one took a sheet of blank paper and began writing. Severa’s was unexpectedly cutesy, which she made sure to hide until she shoved it inside the dresser. Brady’s was motivational, alongside Inigo’s. Yarne’s and Noire’s had careful notes about life-preservation, while Owain’s had more deformed doodles than writing. Lucina wrote hers with caution and thought about the timing to hand it to her brother.

The next day, the future children said their goodbyes, after promising not to tell Morgan about the letters. Lucina wanted to make it a surprise for when it was time for  _ him  _ to say his goodbyes.

“Aww, I wanted to ask you guys about a lot more! Can’t you stay for a little longer?” Morgan pouted, grabbing whoever’s coat he could.

“What more you wanna ask ‘bout, small stuff? Ya got over sixty pages of malarkey to proofread!” Brady pulled his own coat away from the prince’s strong grip, stepping away from him. Morgan scratched his temple, wearing an awkward smile.

“B-But--”

“No buts! Now let us go before you get all teary-eyed.” Severa cut their conversation short, turning on her heel to the entrance. She was the one welling up, but no one needed to know that. Inigo, Owain and Yarne all bear-hugged the small prince before leaving, and he squeezed Noire after being squeezed by them.

“Let’s meet again sometime!” He waved at them. “Ooh, maybe we’ll meet sooner rather than later, since I’ll be traveling soon, too, haha!” His happy laughter made them all go with a smile on their faces. They were summoned to aid the princess during her time of grief, but left with their hearts full of warmth. After they were out of sight, he turned back to the castle, raising his -- Robin’s -- coat’s sleeves. “Alright, now to Mother’s secret study!”

“Yes, you mentioned this study before.” He flinched, for he had forgotten his sister was there as well. “Where in Naga’s name is that study? I never heard of it back in the future.”

“Well, no point hiding it now, huh?” He scratched his cheek before proceeding to walk down the hallway. “I actually remembered it just a while ago. Do you remember that key I found inside my coat’s pocket a little after I joined the Shepherds? That not even Mother, Father nor you could pinpoint from where it was?” Lucina closed one hand and placed it over her palm, as if saying ‘I see!’.

“I do! It’s the secret study’s key, then?”

“I’m… not sure!” He laughed, and her head drooped. Before she could ask, he continued. “I was very little when she took me there, if I remember correctly. Everything was so big and wide! Maybe I went inside of it once or twice.” He looked around the halls, squinting his eyes, trying to pinpoint which staircase to take. Absent-mindedly, he took the key out of his pocket and kept touching his chin with it. “But the most important thing I remember about is that I saw the Mark of the Fallen around there, not only on Mother’s hand.” Lucina’s eyes widened as she walked behind him.

“Do you think she was looking into information regarding Grima?” She hurried her pace to stay beside him, and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember something.

“I… I don’t know. That’s what I want to find out! Who knows, maybe there’ll be something about sudden disappearances!”

“But… could such a study exist here? If the Mother from this era didn’t recognize the key, maybe she still hasn’t made the room yet.” Both siblings had their hands over their chins, deep in thought. They didn’t notice they stopped beside a door a ways from the nearest guard tower.

“Hmmm, I didn’t think of that. But I still believe that it exists. Mother will help us find her, Sis, you’ll see!” He flashed her his thumb, finally realizing where they were. “Huh? How did we end up here? What’s up with this beat-up door?” 

Lucina raised a brow in response. “I don’t know. I was following you.”

“Ooh, maybe I brought us here unconsciously! How mysterious!” He took a small notebook and noted what had happened, doodling an extremely detailed picture of the threadbared door and its location. “Let’s go in!” The unholy sound that left the hinges when he opened the door made them flinch. It lead to a downwards spiral staircase. Morgan ran inside, curious as to what was after it.

“Morgan, what did I say about storming in?!” Lucina ran after him, closing the door behind her. After a good while going down, they couldn’t see what was in front of them as no light reached the underground passageway.

“Can’t you light up Falchion, Luci?” Morgan breathed with excitement. His heart was beating so fast he almost started running again. However, he knew how dangerous it would be if he fell down the stairs, so he kept going step by step.

“Don’t be ridiculous; the legendary sword is not a candle that I can light at will.” Their voices as well as their footsteps echoed eerily.

“Maybe you can teach me how to use it, and I’ll figure it out for you!” 

His sister sighed in response.  “Of course I can teach you how to use it, but not as a plaything!”

“Yay, thanks, Si-- aah!” He lost his balance when the stairs suddenly ended. Lucina held him by his armpits. “Thanks, Luci! But I think the stairs are over, now.” 

She carefully put him down, reaching the same step as he. “It’s true. Maybe the door is up ahead. I can’t feel any wind.”

“Uh-huh.” Morgan nodded, feeling the wall as he walked. “Bingo! Look, it’s a door!” They couldn’t ‘look’ at it per se, but she also felt the wood. “Help me look for the keyhole!” 

They fumbled together around the door’s edges, and Morgan fumbled once again to fit the key inside the hole. Luckily, it fit!

With a click, the door opened and and the smell of books and dust wafted towards them.

“We did it!” They exclaimed at the same time. Carefully, they stepped inside, feeling their way. Lucina went to the left while Morgan covered the right. She found a lantern and shook it. It still had oil.

“Morgan, don’t you have your Fire tome with you? I found a lantern, maybe if you toned down its power, we could see.” It was his turn to place one closed hand over his open palm.

“Of course! I always have my Fire tome with me.” They tip-toed into each other’s direction, careful to not bump into anything. He took out the tome and concentrated on the lantern, trying to tone down the power as much as he could. A spark lit from the tome to the oil, lighting it. He quickly put the tome away, mindful of its power.

“We did it!” They exclaimed in unison again. They looked around to the book-filled walls and note-packed tables. There was even a poster with the Mark of the Fallen hanging in front of them.

“There! That’s the Mark I saw! It really is Mother’s study, Sis!” 

Lucina nodded with a smile, giving him the lit lantern. “Indeed it is, Little Brother. Now let’s take care of the lighting around here. I will go back up and bring someone to light some torches around the stairs. You stay here and browse the books.” 

He nodded in response, and she left after patting his head.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down, Mother!” He dusted a chair and moved it towards the table, placing the lantern over it so he could read.

Lucina came back with servants who lightened the way and carpenters to fix the door. She also brought Miriel along, seeking intelligent minds to help her brother.

“Hmmm! I am obliged to say that this is quite a bottega the royal twain found.” Miriel fixed her glasses, looking at the extensive library the small room had. Then, she turned to the princess. “Am I permitted to construct an investigation as to what was being studied in these premises?”

“Of course, Miriel. Be at home.” Lucina nodded and looked at her brother. He smiled and thanked her.

“Would you also take me as your apprentice in magic? We can find out if there was any kind of ritual Mother was trying to make here!” Morgan approached the scientist, who acknowledged the idea.

“Very well. Let us begin our pursuit of knowledge.”

**0o0o0o0**

“Morgan! It’s time for your Falchion lesson!” Lucina yelled from the door, holding on its frame with one hand, her upper body inside the corridor. No response. She sighed and ran down the stairs. The study door was closed when she reached it. She knocked, repeated her line, “Morgan, it’s time for your Falchion lesson.” Then she entered the room.

“Oh, thanks, Sis! I’ll be up in just a moment! Let me finish this assignment Miriel gave me.” The scientist nodded at something, completely unaware of both royals’ presence. It had been two months since they discovered Robin’s secret room. She’d kept a thorough journal with dates and experiments. It seems their mother was trying to purge her Fellblood and began a series of experiments. She tried drinking water from a spring close to the Mila Tree, or drawing a summon circle with the inverse Mark of the Fallen -- which was hanging over one wall -- in an attempt to put it to sleep instead of awakening it...

Robin had established the room as her study during the time the Shepherds were on standby inside the castle, while Frederick went to search for the last gem. Her notes were dated from earlier times, but she decided to bury everything inside of that forgotten room after realizing that the sacrifice was her only way of saving everyone.

The books inside were decades and centuries old, and each one of them spoke of Grima’s legend. Morgan’s homework was to decipher a phrase from an encrypted book, using another two as references. It had many pictures of the Fell Dragon’s might over humanity, so they assumed it had an important tale to be read.

In the course of the past two months, the siblings kept themselves busy. Morgan wanted to absorb as much knowledge as possible -- sword from his sister, wisdom from Miriel, politics from Chrom -- before setting out on his journey. He already had a place in mind, but wanted to go prepared with information and experience.

Of course, he also wanted to show off to Robin how much closer to her standing he was! Imagine, a wise tactician who could also wield the legendary sword all the while knowing the quirks of politicians!  _ Oh, how proud Mother will be! _

“All right, I’m finished! Professor Miriel, I’ll leave this here for you to check!” He put his notes and books close to her peripheral vision, knowing she wasn’t listening at the moment. She absently nodded, more focused on her book than on the world around her. Both siblings left, running up the stairs. 

They were genuinely surprised when Morgan managed to cut a training dummy with Falchion during their first training session. He was actually satisfied with just mimicking his sister, since their previous attempt resulted in failure. After that, they started serious lessons with the legendary sword.

“Today we will learn how to do Falchion’s maintenance.” Lucina guided her brother to an empty room close to the area they used to train and sat on the floor, her usual tools in front of her. 

Morgan tilted his head to the side.

“Oh? Does it need maintenance? I thought it would never dull or rust.” Sitting beside her, he took the sword she handed to him and unsheathed it.

“Yes and no. It will never rust, but it still needs to be cared for.” She signaled for him to put the sword in front of them, which he did. “It will physically cut what its master wishes for; but consecutive uses will thwart its effectiveness, as any blade. Do you see this spot here?” She pointed at the edge of the blade. Morgan nodded. “Gunk will still smear it through time, so the bearer always needs to be attentive to any marks.” He nodded once again, paying so much attention to the smear that he frowned.

Lucina slightly pushed the oil in front of her to Morgan. He gasped.

“S-should I, really? What if I mess up?” 

She giggled. “I will tell you how. Weren’t you trying to broaden your horizons?” 

The apprentice tactician looked down at sword and gulped, taking the oil.

After the polishing, Lucina shared another piece of information.

“Falchion also responds to the bearer’s state of mind, hence the reason it sometimes glows.” Morgan’s eyes gleamed. “If the wielder is committed to a cause in the name of the Divine Dragon and his heart has no doubts, then he will  _ truly  _ wield Falchion.” 

“W-will I stop being worthy of it when I show off to Mother? It’s not the purest of motives to make use of a holy sword…” 

Lucina giggled at his sudden preoccupation.

“Don’t worry, Little Brother. You still have the Divine Dragon’s blood in you, and no one stops being worthy of it. Falchion is wise and knows who to choose.”

Later that night, Morgan put everything he learned on his notebook. He realized it would take  _ months  _ to cover all the materials Robin left inside her study, which made him even more sure of his first destination. There were some texts he wanted to get over first, so his departure would occur in a month’s time at the latest.

**0o0o0o0**

Seventeen months after Robin’s disappearance, Morgan left the nest. Lucina asked the royal smith to make a dagger in the likeliness of Falchion. Since she couldn’t give him the real one, he ought to have at least a replica so he could remember her.

“May it protect you always.” Lucina said while she handed the blue velvet box to her brother. After opening it, he leaped into her arms and thanked her over and over again. “Just think of me when you’re feeling lonely, Little Brother, because I will be always thinking of you.”

Both of their visions blurred.

“Thanks, Sis!” He looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply. “I really have to hurry if I want to catch that ship!” He planned to go from Valm to the Mila Tree. He wanted to ask Nah and Tiki about the Fell Blood in his veins – if it still remained there, or if it was extinguished along with his Mark of the Fallen.

“Yes. But before you go, I have yet another present for you.” The princess put a hand behind her back to get the letters she’d tied together with a blue ribbon and hid on her belt. “But you must promise you’ll only open it on the ship.” 

Morgan took the packet with a tilted head, then smiled after realizing what it was.

“Okay! Thanks again, Sis!” He hugged her again, but this time, they lingered in each other’s arms for a few moments before breaking away, misty-eyed. Morgan quickly dried his eyes with the back of his hand. “Oh, boy, I can’t wait to read them!” Putting the packet safely inside his coat, he gave his sister a short bow. “I’ll be going now!”

Lucina watched him turn around and give three steps before turning back and wave his arms. “Bye! See you soon!” She waved her hand in return, using the other one to dry one tear. Morgan had said his goodbyes to the people at the castle the night before, since his departure was close to dawn. If he hurried, he could catch a ship one day earlier, but that would mess his schedule.

The previous month, Morgan had sent word to the princess of Chon’sin so she could escort him from Valm harbor to the Mila Tree as well as around her own country. The day they set to meet was two weeks away, meaning he had to take the ship three days from now so they wouldn’t miss each other.

“A three days ride… Reminds me of the first time I heard rumours about Mother.” Mumbling to himself inside the cart, he took out his notebook. “So much has happened since then!” After that, he began to write.

**0o0o0o0**

Before settling inside his cabin, Morgan rushed to the desk so he could open his letters. He fidgeted the whole time before and during boarding, curious to read what they were about. He laughed with Owain’s, Severa’s, Yarne’s and Noire’s, but still noted the things he found important. He almost copied the entirety of Inigo’s and Brady’s letters, and Lucina’s… Well, he couldn’t finish it without drying his eyes first.

Lucina’s letter was the longest and most detailed. She spoke of their time together in the future and how he never stopped being his cheerful self even after losing his memories. How his unchanging manner gave her the strenght to go on, and how she felt like she was losing her ground during the time he was sick. There was another letter attached to hers; it was the one she sent to summon her friends during her time of need.

Morgan then re-read everyone’s letters, keeping in mind that they’d come to see him in his deathbed, and he weeped with all of them. They were all worried he would relapse and fall ill again, so they wrote what they did, the way they did. It took him seventeen months, more than necessary and certainly less than he expected, to realize that the world was broader and full of people who he could count on that  _ weren’t _ his Mother. Immediately he began to write responses to them, his eyes still misty with tears. He intended to send them all back to the castle.

At Valm harbor, instead of going into the city, to his meeting place with Say’ri, he ran to the nearest courier ship and handed his packet -- new and old letters alike -- for the castle, sealed with the Brand. It was easy for Chon’sin’s princess to find him in the crowd due to his familiar clothing.

“It is really the apprentice tactician of Ylisse!” She greeted Morgan with a bow, he did the same. “May you be welcome in Valm, now during a time of peace!”

“Thank you for receiving me, Lady Say’ri, even though you must be so busy with your own country.” 

They began to walk to their transport. Say’ri shook her head.

“Please, just Say’ri is fine; we fought together once and that bond is yet strong. Comrades help each other in their times of need.” Before Morgan could thank her again, her face twisted into a dissatisfied frown. “I owe you an apology, Sir Morgan.”

“Eh? I don’t understand.” Say’ri bowed, feeling a deep regret. Morgan panicked. “P-please, raise your head, Lady Say--”

“Even though I had it always in my heart, I could not muster help from my people to aid your searches for Lady Robin.” She raised her head and looked into his eyes, apologetic. “I ask your forgiveness, Sir Morgan, for not going in quest of your mother. My country is being rebuilt still, therefore I couldn’t ask --”

“P-please, Say’ri, it’s okay!” He waved his hands in front of his face. “Everyone was busy after the war, no one is blaming you! And I know for sure Mother wouldn’t!” 

Her eyes welled up.

“You are too kind.” She bowed again, and they finally set their course to the Mila Tree. “Once upon a time, Lady Robin also wished to visit and learn about Chon’sin’s customs. It is my greatest pleasure to share what we have with her son.”

“Really? She said that?” He gave a small laugh. “Like Mother, like son, huh?” Say’ri giggled in response. “But I appreciate that, honestly! I hope you’ll be okay with me imposing on you for the next few months.” It was his turn to bow, and her turn to ask him not to.

Visiting a place during war and the same place during times of peace meant seeing completely different sceneries and realities. Even the Mila Tree seemed to possess an outer-worldly glow.

“Morgan!” Nah ran up to her friend -- the first companion from the future to visit after her retreat. “Morgan, this is great!”

“Muh? What is?” Putting down the young manakete, Morgan looked at the Voice. She smiled.

“We narrowly managed to find a connection with Robin in this world.” Tiki said, greeting both Morgan and Say’ri. “It happened not long ago, after Naga sensed your presence close to these holy grounds.”

Flabbergasted, Morgan didn’t know what to say, so he kept opening and closing his mouth in shock.

“We still can’t pinpoint her exact location, but the Divine Dragon senses her through your blood connection.” Morgan just stood there, not knowing what to think, then raised and dropped his finger. His eyes welled up. Tiki concluded: “She lives.”

“B-because of me? I h-helped find Mother?” The tears rolled down his face with astounding speed. Tiki smiled and caressed his cheek.

“Not find, no. But she lives.” She nodded, waiting for him to nod in return. Morgan sobbed before drying his face and mimicked her gesture. “Pray, we need to send word to your family at once.” Morgan flinched.

“That’s right! And since Mother’s coming back, I need to hurry and see the world!” He took two steps to Say’ri, then turned to Nah. “Oh, but first, I want to know all about the Way of the Voice!” Then, he turned to Tiki. “Can I?” Without waiting for a response, he turned again to Say’ri. “Then I’ll go to Chon’sin and--”

“Morgan, calm down!” Nah tugged his sleeve. He stopped and felt a tear escape.

“But I’m just so happy! I need to write that letter!”

**0o0o0o0**

Ylisse received the news with great pleasure and started a continuous communication with both Morgan and Nah, seeking clues to Robin’s whereabouts. After hearing everything that happened during the time the young manakete stayed with the Voice, Morgan headed to Chon’sin with its princess.

He stopped by Rosanne and found Gerome silently watching over his mother as she helped rebuild her liege’s land. Try as he might, Morgan couldn’t get much about what his masked friend did during the past year (he quietly noted that he would have to learn how to speak wyvern if he wanted to put more substance into Gerome’s chapter). Morgan  _ did  _ manage to talk with Cherche and ask about her son, so he ended up writing both wyvern riders’ chapters at the same time.

Despite saying he needed to hurry and see the world, Morgan was taking his time with the travels. He learned about Chon’sin’s culture, clothing, art, cuisine, folklore, swordsmanship and even typical dances. Say’ri presented Morgan with a swordmaster outfit, which he wore under his Mother’s coat. After that, he went to Valm in pursuit of knowledge about the land’s ways following the Conqueror’s demise. Then, to the southeast villages’ harvest festival; to summer festivals, national holidays and even superstitious rituals.

Morgan absorbed every new experience like a sponge, always eager for more. Ten months after leaving the nest, the boy had realized what he wanted to do: Write about the peculiarities of the different cultures and show them to the world. Weeks before, he managed to get into contact with Laurent, across the oceans, and was set to meet with him when a week-old letter arrived.

Robin had returned. 

With a light heart and a heavy chronicle, Morgan wrote about his delay and sent the letter to his friend before setting out to go home. Laurent would have to wait, but not for long, because Morgan had made of the road his home, and he intended to follow it until the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the Brave New World Anthology (you can check it out on my blog under the tag #BNW-Anthology) an amazing collaboration with another 6 outstanding writers which was published on March, 2016!  
> A prequel to this has been publishd for the Chrobin Week 2016 event; I'll link it here once it's online on ao3.


End file.
